theaceletprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Acelet Babineaux
Bio Acelet was once a Ordinary Spy back in the 60's though he did had to cover up his left eye with what was called "The Eye of the Priest' He had a Father, which is unnamed at this time he didn't even know who is Mother actually was though he had seen her a few times in his earlier years he did own what was called...."Neaux" Hand Cannon's, his Father said it was just ordinary 357's, but when this young Spy fired these weapon's, Black Muzzle fire came out and what looks to be a Blacken Bullet once hit the wall or any Demon it kills them instantly, though this young Spy didn't know anything of this weapon, one thing stood out...He was no ordinary Spy. he was a Priest. And now in current time he spends most of his time with Sir Hidden hanging out and going to Bars but he does still fight Demons and other such things but it's rare that they even show up anymore. though he may seem Human he is not he is actually half Angel and Demon himself then again what may this hold in store for him...there are rumors that there are Demon's gathering up in Dustbowl. Back Story When Acelet was a young boy he spent most of his time playing with his friends and family though he did have a few....other friends he hardly spoke to them if he did even spoke to them...now then shall we begin, Acelet or Ace as he was called by his friends because he ran at inhuman speeds one day Acelet found a odd substance it was "Water" as it said on the bottle once upon drinking this...his left eye started to hurt at heart stopping pain, it was said that it had turned him into Half Demon, Half Angel he was not phased by this, he said it only strengthen him even further, he kept this a secret for more then 40 years.when he was enlisted to join a group of nine Mercenaries Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demonman, Heavy, Engineer,Medic, Sniper, and himself, he tired to act as normal as possible so it his abnormal power never shown or rather be shown but on one day...he had way to much pain to even bare the though of keeping it in any longer...then...he took of that eye patch and everything went to hell on that very day, and that is what got him fired and now he is a Priest and a Demon hunter and a friend of Sir Hidden's or as he calls him a Speeding Abnormal of a formal self....though he doesn't know much of his "Friend" though. he does give him a part time job as a Demon Hunter, though most of the time he works alone and that always works out fine for him. Information First Name: Acelet Last Name: Babineaux Age: 116 Nickname: The "Badass Priest" and The "Anti Hero" Gender: Male Race: Half Angel and Half Demon, but looks Human Job: Killing Demons and Serving the Lord DOB: June 22nd 1920 Current time: 2036 Weapons: Two "Neaux" Cannons Basically just two 357's Modified to kill Demons, and a M4 Assault Rifle Also Modified to kill Demons Known Ability: When he takes off his eye patch, both of his eyes glow a bright White and he gains Angel wings and he is able to run at inhuman speeds and punch with a force of 2-3 Tons Ally: Sir Hidden (He has a mixed relationship with Sir Hidden basically he is either his enemy or not) Family: Acelin (Younger Brother) Theme: Blazblue: X-matic II